


Running Scared

by 7billionothersandme



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7billionothersandme/pseuds/7billionothersandme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark wind bites at his face and hands, filling the air with guilt. A sea of white crosses surrounds him, pleading so many innocent lives lost. Something is wrong, he shouldn’t be here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Scared

The dark wind bites at his face and hands, filling the air with guilt. A sea of white crosses surrounds him, pleading so many innocent lives lost. Something is wrong, he shouldn’t be here. He takes a step forward, there’s a knife in his hands. How did it get there? His body continues to move forward, and he realises that he isn’t in control. Panic floods through his system. He fights and fights, wishing with every fibre of his being to stop walking, because now he knows where he’s going and there’s no way to stop the force controlling him. There’s a shape cowering by the vast memorial, dressed in colourful rags. Without seeing his face he knows it’s him, The First Risen. His body surges forward, rusted blade above his head, and as the arms he can’t control bring it down the figure twists around. Kieren, his eyes streaming blood, screams with the voice of Simon’s mother.

Simon wakes panting, fighting his way out of the tangle of bed sheets. He looks down at himself, no blood, no knife, just his grey bloodless skin. He stumbles to Amy’s room, for a second forgetting that she isn’t there anymore. That she can’t hug him and soothe him and tell him that he’s okay.

The clock reads 2am, and he can’t stay here, not tonight.

 

* * *

 

 Kieren lies awake, staring at the ceiling and trying to block out the whimpers coming from his sister’s room. He wants to help her, support her like he used to be able to, but now he can only make it worse. He hates this fucking skin sometimes, cold and pale and senseless. He should have stayed in the ground, rotting away like he deserves. He’s only ever given his family grief and guilt and-

Something hits his window, a few seconds pass, and then it happens again. Sighing deeply he shuffles to his window, and looks out into the yellow-lit street. He can’t help but smile, dark thoughts forgotten.

He unlocks the back door, lets Simon in and locks it behind him again. He turns around, ready to mock him for his frankly ridiculous way of getting his attention. But all thoughts are wiped away as he sees the stress and fear on Simon’s face, and before he can even ask what’s wrong Simon’s pressing his lips to Kieren’s, stroking at his neck, pushing him back with the force of his kisses.

“Simon,” Kieren manages to force out, pushing him away slightly, “Simon, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, it’s nothing.” Simon moves forward, trying to kiss him again.

Kieren grabs onto his shoulders and stops him a hairs breath from his lips. “You don’t have to tell me everything right now; I just want to know why you’re at my house at 3am kissing the living daylights out of me.”

Simon stares at the ground, as if trying to memorise the flooring in exquisite detail. “Nightmare,” he mumbles, taking Kieren into his arms as if letting go would allow him to disappear, “I had to make sure you weren’t… you know…”

“Dead?”

Simon nods, and pulls back from Kieren. “Do you mind if I stay here tonight?”

“No, of course not. But my bed’s quite small.” Kieren smiles gently at Simon and takes his hand, trying to get him to smile back.

Simon lets a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth, “I guess we’ll just have to be careful then.”

 

* * *

 

Dust dances in the light of the morning and hits the back of Kieren’s head, giving him a halo of golden hair that almost makes Simon laugh. He kisses Kieren’s forehead softly, all of last night’s desperation and fear gone. Kieren’s eyes blink open slowly, and he smiles back at the man in front of him.

“You’re beautiful, Kieren Walker.” Simon whispers, stroking his cheek, “Truly you are.”


End file.
